


Афтерпати

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP, tuxedo!sex, unapologetic porn, ПВП, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, бесстыдная порнуха, секс и смокинги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они буквально вваливаются в номер: галстуки полураспущены, пиджаки беззаботно валятся на пол.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/337498">Afterparty</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat">plingo_kat</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Афтерпати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterparty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337498) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



> Перевод выполнен с разрешения автора, [plingo_kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat).

Они буквально вваливаются в номер: галстуки полураспущены, пиджаки беззаботно падают на пол. Итан на миг вдавливает Уилла в стену, и Уилл ему позволяет, захваченный ощущением тела Итана, прижатого к нему, твёрдой пряжки его ремня, упирающейся Уиллу в бедро. Уилл рывком выдёргивает рубашку Итана из брюк и забирается под неё рукой, чтобы погладить горячую кожу и гладкие мышцы; Итан кусает его в челюсть. Уилл со стоном откидывает голову назад.  
— Мне кажется… а-а, мне кажется, стоит перебраться поближе к кровати.  
Зрачки у Итана расширены, взлохмаченные волосы спадают ему на лоб и переносицу. Уиллу хочется зарыться пальцами в эти волосы, запрокинуть Итану голову и вылизать его губы.  
Внезапно Итан отстраняется  
— Раздевайся, — приказывает он, и, чёрт возьми, эти слова не должны так его заводить.  
Прежде чем Уиллу удаётся глотнуть воздуха и справиться с подгибающимися коленями, Итан уже на полпути к спальне. Рубашка расстёгнута, концы распущенного ремня свисают у пояса.  
Уилл торопится следом, избавляясь от одежды так быстро, как только может. Оказывается, что недостаточно быстро: когда Итан роняет его на кровать, он всё ещё почти полностью одет. Итан сжимает развязанные концы его галстука, притягивая Уилла для поцелуя. Сперва это даже больно: Итан так сильно прихватывает зубами его губу, что рот наполняет металлический медный привкус — но потом Итан наклоняет голову, раскрывает губы и толкается языком в рот Уилла, и это влажно, и горячо, и _хорошо_. Уилл упирается руками в постель по обе стороны от него.  
Несмотря на то, что Уилл сверху, ему кажется, что это у него сейчас никакой власти. Руки Итана обхватывают его сзади за бёдра, и они с Итаном притиснуты друг к другу, пах к паху. Уилл не может сдержать ритмичного движения бёдер; он шипит, чувствуя, как их напряжённые члены трутся друг о друга через ткань брюк, и пряжка ремня Итана впивается ему в живот.  
— Я могу… — выдыхает Уилл и едва узнаёт собственный голос. — Ты…  
— Да, — отвечает Итан урчащим от желания голосом и сильнее стискивает бёдра Уилла.  
Уилл выворачивается из его рук с резким вздохом, непослушными пальцами расправляется с пуговицами на рубашке. Он тихо, коротко стонет при виде того, как Итан выгибается, чтобы стянуть собственную рубашку, и, не в силах сдержаться, наклоняется и прижимается раскрытым ртом к груди Итана. Пятка Итана вжимается ему в поясницу, и Уилл в отместку царапает зубами по коже, а потом, при виде оставшихся тонких красных следов, делает так ещё раз.  
— Если ты сейчас же не разденешься и не трахнешь меня, — Уилл чувствует эхо голоса Итана под своими губами, оно отдаётся жаром, прокатывающимся по груди и собирающимся комом внизу живота, — я буду _очень сильно_ расстроен.  
— …так нельзя, нельзя говорить такие вещи, — сообщает Уилл, когда ему, наконец, удаётся овладеть с собой и остановить резкие движения бёдер.  
— Так заставь меня замолчать, — Итан усмехается; губы у него красные, а кожу заливает румянец.  
— Заставлю, не беспокойся, — бурчит Уилл.  
Он наконец — наконец-то! — избавляется от рубашки и дурацкого галстука, но тут Итан запускает руку в свои брюки, и… ну уж нет, это дело Уилла!  
Он понимает, что сказал это вслух, только тогда, когда Итан со смехом убирает руку и жестом показывает: ну, вперёд. Чёрт возьми, Уилл чувствует его _запах_. Слюна наполняет рот.  
Он решает, что лучший способ отомстить Итану — это отсосать ему так, чтобы тот забыл даже, как его самого зовут. В ответ на первое прикосновение рта Уилла сквозь жёсткую ткань брюк, Итан с силой сжимает его плечо. Уилл не может сдержаться: он глубоко вдыхает и трётся об Итана носом и открытым ртом, прижимаясь щекой к горячему изгибу его члена, словно кот.  
— Ничего, я подожду, — выдавливает Итан сквозь зубы, и Уилл ухмыляется.  
Он принимается за дело, вылизывая Итана, пока брюки не промокают насквозь; ткань липнет к коже, и Итан несильно раскачивается, толкаясь ему в рот.  
Пальцы сжимаются в волосах Уилла, вздёргивая его голову вверх.  
— Только дразнишься, — говорит Итан.  
Подразумевается, что это упрёк, но Уилл видит, как кривятся кверху уголки его рта, видит почти одобрительный прищур глаз.  
— Тебе нравится, — отзывается Уилл, но его пальцы уже заняты делом: расстёгивают молнию на брюках Итана и цепляются за резинку боксеров, тянут вниз.  
Итан вздыхает, когда воздух касается его члена; он твёрдый и чуть-чуть загибается вправо. Уилл наклоняется над ним.  
— Никакого терпения, — пеняет Итан, упираясь ладонью Уиллу в грудь и отталкивая.  
Уилл издаёт протестующий возглас, прежде чем понимает: Итан делает так лишь затем, чтобы вскинуть ноги и избавиться от брюк окончательно. Звук протеста превращается в одобрительное мычание.  
Колени Итана тяжело ложатся ему на плечи, и Уилл чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы ног по обеим сторонам его головы, когда он проводит языком вверх по члену Итана, обхватывает губами головку и втягивает её в рот. У Итана вырывается полузадушенный стон.  
Уилл позволяет себе ухмыльнуться, а потом открывает рот и пытается вспомнить, как нужно расслабить горло, чтобы заглотить Итана целиком, с силой прижимая язык вдоль вены. Он едва не давится, когда Итан выгибается вверх, и подаётся назад. Итан расслабляет колени и выпускает его, обеспокоенно хмурясь.  
— Не спеши, — говорит он, тяжело дыша. — Я не хочу…  
— Заткнись, — любезно откликается Уилл и предпринимает вторую попытку.  
На этот раз у него получается дойти до конца, и Итан почти вскрикивает, широко раздвигая колени.  
Уилл не останавливается, пока рука Итана в его волосах, прежде лежавшая неподвижно или подгоняющая его вперёд, не начинает судорожно оттягивать его назад…  
— …я кончу, если ты это не прекратишь, я думал, ты собирался меня трахнуть…  
…и Уилл кивает; лицо у него горит, челюсть ноет; он задыхается и так торопится нащупать смазку и презерватив, что едва не выдирает ящик из тумбочки возле кровати.  
Итан разрывает упаковку презерватива зубами, и Уилл снова думает, что есть вещи, которые не должны бы так заводить, но всё равно заводят. Эти мысли так его увлекают, что он не замечает движения Итана, пока ловкие пальцы не обхватывают его член, сжимая один раз, прежде чем расстегнуть ширинку. Из груди Уилла вырывается резкий болезненный звук.  
— А предупре… аш-ш-ш…  
Его пробирает дрожь, пока Итан твёрдыми движениями разворачивает резинку на его члене, и этого давления абсолютно недостаточно. Руки у Уилла дрожат, и смазки, холодной, скользкой, выплёскивается на ладонь и пальцы слишком много. Он прикусывает губу.  
— Если ты, — произносит Итан тихо и совершенно отчётливо, — не трахнешь меня в ближайшие десять минут, я что-нибудь с тобой сделаю.  
Уилл издаёт слабый смешок и почти благоговейно дотрагивается до его бедра, проводя рукой дальше, вниз, между его ног, следя за остающимся на коже блестящим следом. Итан шире раздвигает ноги, поднимает колени и упирается ступнями в кровать.  
— Я сам всё сделаю, — грозится он, но голос чуть-чуть срывается, когда Уилл добирается до напряжённого кольца мышц, легонько надавливая указательным пальцем. — Чёрт побери, _Уильям_.  
Уилл усмехается, тянется вперёд для поцелуя, одновременно проталкивая палец внутрь, и Итан открывается ему на встречу; стон отдаётся на губах Уилла, тесный жар сжимается вокруг его пальца. Уилл пробует шевельнуть запястьем и, задыхаясь, смеётся, когда Итан прикусывает ему язык.  
Он присоединяет к одному пальцу второй — и Итан нетерпеливо толкается, насаживаясь на них; третий — и Итан хватает ртом воздух, выгибает шею, обнажая горло, над которым Уиллу так удобно склониться, чтобы втянуть кожу и оставить засос. Руки Итана сжимаются у него на плечах, проходятся вниз вдоль рёбер, обхватывают его за бёдра и притягивают ближе.  
— Давай, — невнятно выговаривает он и ёрзает, так что член Уилла оказывается прижат к его яйцам.  
Уиллу приходится разорвать поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться; он убирает пальцы, чтобы упереться в кровать и сохранить равновесие.  
— …можно.  
— Тебе определённо не хватает терпения, — удаётся выговорить Уиллу, но в этот момент Итан скрещивает лодыжки у него на пояснице, обхватывая его ногами за талию, и Уиллу приходится сжать основание собственного члена, чтобы войти.  
Он прикусывает губу так сильно, что она снова начинает кровоточить, зажмуривает глаза. Итан бесстыдно стонет.  
Времени приспособиться Уиллу не достаётся; Итан, демонстрируя свою спортивную подготовку во всей красе, опирается всем весом на плечи и двигается на Уилле снизу. Уилл даже не знал, что такое вообще возможно. Не то чтобы, правда, он долго об этом думал — он слишком занят, стараясь не кончить; взгляд беспомощно следует за мельтешением теней, скользящих по коже Итана; движения бёдер следуют за движениями его тела.  
В конечном счёте, Уиллу удаётся настолько овладеть собой, чтобы обхватить Итана за пояс, подсунуть одну руку ему под колено и заставить его приподняться.  
— Приятно… ннгх… видеть, что у тебя… чёрт, да… у тебя…  
— Да-да? — откликается Уилл, двигаясь быстро и жёстко.  
Пот льёт с обоих ручьём, они задыхаются, и Уилл чувствует, как накатывает оргазм, свиваясь кольцами в основании позвоночника — но сначала он хочет видеть, как кончит Итан, хочет видеть, как он разлетается на осколки, отпуская всякий контроль — так, как никогда не бывает с ним в поле. Уилл хочет того, что принадлежит лишь ему одному.  
— … что у тебя всё… _сильнее_ , Уилл… нормально с координацией…  
Голос Итана срывается, переходя в оборванный всхлип, который бьёт Уилла прямо под дых, заставляя резко вскинуть бёдра. Итан издаёт ещё один звук  
Уилл знает, что не продержится долго. Он наклоняется ещё немного вперёд, перенося часть веса на Итана, и обхватывает его член, двигая рукой быстро и резко. Итан сжимается вокруг него, сильными ритмичными спазмами, и он не может сдержать отчаянный стон: так хорошо, что, кажется, он умирает, вспыхивает огнём, взрывается изнутри. Он не пытается сопротивляться, когда Итан притягивает его для неловкого, влажного поцелуя, сплетаясь с ним языками — только выгибает спину и сжимает руку и чувствует, боже, как рот Итана обмякает под его губами в тот же самый момент, когда Итан с невыносимой силой стискивает Уилла внутри.  
Возможно, Уилл отключается на секунду; он и сам не уверен. Когда способность соображать к нему возвращается, он обнаруживает, что наполовину лежит на Итане, и липкая сперма постепенно остывает между их телами.  
— Ну и, — произносит Уилл хрипло.  
— Ну и, — отвечает Итан.  
Он проводит рукой по спине Уилла; это почти щекотно. Уилл вздрагивает и сдерживает тяжкий вздох: кожа ещё слишком чувствительна, а Итан просто…  
Он отодвигается раньше, чем Итан успевает сделать что-то ещё. Итан почти не двигается.  
— Я за то, что ты убираешь, — зевает Итан.  
— А я за то, что ты отдаёшь костюмы в химчистку, — отзывается Уилл, роняя руку ему поперёк груди.  
Ни тот, ни другой не делают ни единой попытки подняться.


End file.
